Modern infrared focal plane arrays (IRFPAs) may include a semiconductor infrared (IR) absorbing material and a readout integrated circuit (ROIC). Physically, the absorbing material may be a wafer of an exotic semiconductor such as indium antimonide (InSb) or mercury-cadmium-telluride (MCT), whereas the ROIC may be integrated with a silicon substrate. Because of the incompatibility of the silicon substrate and absorbing material, a bump bond process is typically employed to connect the FPA to the ROIC. A typical bump bonding process may use indium (In) bumps, each having a minimum diameter of ˜15 microns, therefore, limiting the minimum feature size of the FPA. As an example, for mid-wave IR, pixel sizes may not be optically limited until well below 8 microns, but many IRFPA's have 15 micron pixels because 8 micron bumps may not yield well. Furthermore, there may be at least one bump bond for every pixel in an IRFPA through which the photocurrent from each pixel in the absorbing material can be collected in the ROIC. Because of these constraints, the largest IRFPA currently may be limited to about 10 million pixels. As a result, there is a need for design concepts for small size arrays with high radiation performance.